


Beauty Beneath

by Razors_Edge



Category: Beauty Beneath, Razor's Edge, Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: We met in the elevator.She was in a wheelchair as well and looked to be about 7 or 8 years old. I later learned her tiny body was suffering from the ravages of the drug thalidomide. She had only stubs for arms that stopped above her elbows. Her legs had feet but were missing her toes. She had the most beautiful face and her speech was slightly impaired due to cleft pallet. Her vivid blue eyes sparkled with a hope for the future and her long blonde hair shone like the sun. How sad I thought and tried not to look at her. A sweet little girl having to endure a life of misery brought tears to my eyes."Are you sad?" she asked"No sweety, I am not sad but sometimes when I see the pain and suffering of others, it makes my heart heavy""Don't be sad for me mister. I do pretty good for a girl"





	Beauty Beneath

Beauty Beneath 

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2014

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes felatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

 

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

My name is Anthony Mendini and I was twenty seven years old when my life changed. I was pretty much an out of control young man and my friends and I had been out celebrating a job promotion. I was supposed to be designated driver but "only one" led to many and after a few drinks that went out the window.

I was over the legal limit but had decided to take a chance and ended up being charged with impaired driving. I had to pay a meager fine but was sentenced to 60 hours of community service work.

My community service liason person sent me to a local care facility that housed elderly people and those afflicted with some debilitating condition and it was there that my life changed.

I normally get home from work at 4:00 and had to check in with the supervisor at the hospital care facility before 6:00. I was none too enthused about having to go to the hospital and hung around the house until the last minute hoping for a miracle that would suddenly release me from my burden but nothing came.

I checked in with the supervisor and she promptly instructed me that I was to be there by 6:00 and not 6:15 and she explained to me the conditions of my service work and how at the end of the two hours I was to come to her to have my sheet signed. I would be needing this to present to the judge at the end of my 60 hours to prove that I had completed my sentence. 

I proceeded as instructed to the second floor and looked for the designated room and found the gentleman I was supposed to fetch. I was wheeling an elderly gentlemen down to the common room that, once per day offered softdrinks, tea, coffee, sandwiches, pastries and for those who wanted it a couple of alcoholic drinks. 

We met in the elevator.

She was in a wheelchair as well and looked to be about 7 or 8 years old. I later learned her tiny body was suffering from the ravages of the drug thalidomide. She had only stubs for arms that stopped above her elbows. Her legs had feet but were missing her toes. She had the most beautiful face and her speech was slightly impaired due to cleft pallet. Her vivid blue eyes sparkled with a hope for the future and her long blonde hair shone like the sun. How sad I thought and tried not to look at her. A sweet little girl having to endure a life of misery brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you sad?" she asked

"No sweety, I am not sad but sometimes when I see the pain and suffering of others, it makes my heart heavy"

"Don't be sad for me mister. I do pretty good for a girl"

Her comment lifted my spirits a little but I felt sorry for her and I think she knew that. She said she did pretty good for a girl and not pretty good for cripple or some other word.

"So why are you here in the hospital?"

My question sounded so lame and I thought you idiot isn't it obvious why she is in the hospital.

"Oh I have an ear infection and my doctor pulled some strings and thought it would be better if I came here. My mommy works a lot and most days too late for a day care and besides the people at the care center didn't really want to take care of me there, so I am here"

"How come you are here?" she asked

"Well I was a bad boy and was drinking and driving and the judge told me I had to come and do community service work"

"My mommy drinks a little too but she would never drink and drive. So are you going to be here tomorrow too?"

"Yup, I need to do 60 hours so I will probably be here for a month, I can only do a few hours a day because I have to work as well"

We continued to the common room and I parked the old guy next to the bar where he ordered a whisky. I went and sat down with the other volunteers or forced volunteers like me. 

I tried not to look at the little girl but I felt so sorry for her and after about 15 minutes of her staring at me I decided to go and talk to her. I asked the supervising matron if it would be Ok and she gave me permission. I pulled up a chair next to her wheel chair and just sat there not saying anything.

"My name is Sandy and I am 10 years old, well not really but I will be soon, what's yours?"

"My name is Anthony, Anthony Mendini and I am twenty seven years old"

"Wow, you are the same age as my mother"

We talked about her home and her mother and all the things that she could and couldn't do and I couldn't help but marvel at how she accepted what had happened. It was hard to imagine though that this sweet young girl so badly deformed by the drug her mother had taken but had such a beautiful face and her blonde hair was incredibly beautiful.

The two hours and a bit were up before I knew it and it was time to take everyone back to their rooms. I started looking around for the old guy but he was gone so I asked the common room supervisor where he was. She told me that her assistant took him back because he had wet himself and needed professional attention.

Sandy piped up. "Can he take me back to my room?"

"Well I don't see a problem with that and as long as you are Ok with it, then yes" she replied

 

I took her back to her room and kissed her on the forehead and said goodbye.

"Can we be friends Anthony?" 

"Sure" 

I promised I would come and get her tomorrow and that we would be friends.

I am an investment broker and all day at work I couldn't seem to get her out of my head. I kept thinking about that poor little girl so alive with hope for the future.

The next evening I went back to the hospital early arriving at 5:45 and checked in with the supervisor. She told me that Sandy had requested that I come to get her and that it was Ok to go up to the room early if I wanted to.

When I got there, she was all smiles and was sitting there with her hair brush in her lap. 

"Well aren't you just the most beautiful little girl in the whole world. You have such beautiful hair Sandy"

"My mommy says it is my most precious gift from God so I need to take really good care of it but I can't brush it myself. She says that brushing my hair will make it strong and shiny"

"Well your mother is right, your hair is very beautiful"

"Do you want to brush it for me?"

"Jeez I don't know that it would be appropriate young lady, don't you think that is kind of personal and maybe against hospital policy. You know, it could be maybe against the rules and I don't want to get into trouble. That's the reason I am here, you know errors in judgement"

"Well I will ask my mom later, she is coming today and I told her about you and how nice you were to me"

The time came to take her down to the common room so off we went. It took me a while to get used to her manner of speaking and many times I had to ask her to repeat herself but after a while I was able to converse with her just like any other person.

I was having a good time actually and Sandy had a hundred questions and I answered them all. At 7:00 her mother arrived and came directly over to where we were and kissed Sandy on the cheek and gave her a big hug.

"How is my angel today. Do your ears still hurt?"

"No mommy they actually feel pretty good. The doctor says I can go home in a couple of days"

"So is this your prince in shining armour"

"Oh mommy don't be silly. His name is Anthony, Anthony Mendini and he is twenty seven years old and he is my friend"

"Hi my name is Sara Jenkins and Sandy has not stopped for a second talking about you"

I scoped out her mother carefully. Sara was thin but not skinny and had the same marvelous long blonde hair that Sandy had and the blue eyes to boot. She wasn't a real stunner but had a pleasant face and her smile revealed perfect teeth. She wore a white semi-transparent blouse and had a nice set of tits and I could tell by the way they sat, they were ski jumpers. She wore a pair of yellow designer jeans that accentuated her buttocks. She looked like she was in great shape.

"So what do you do in your spare time?"

"Sorry, that was a stupid question. I am sure Sandy is a handful and with your work I don't imagine you have much free time"

"Wow, you are right there Anthony but I do get a chance ever few days to go for 5 km run, usually before work"

"Well I don't do much running but I do go to the gym every few days and I swim after my workouts. I try to stay in shape but it isn't always easy to get into it after a day at the office"

We exchanged pleasantries and the time flew quickly. We became friends. Sara was a good mother and worked hard and she explained to me the process after Sandy's birth and that she had recieved a fairly huge payout from the drug company's insurance company. They lived in a nice home they purchased with the payout and remodeled it to suit Sandy's needs and had purchased a van with fold down steps and bars so Sandy could get in and out easily. She had invested the rest to provide for the future. 

I asked her why Sandy was in a wheelchair and she said it was hospital policy for patients but that Sandy could walk but sometimes needed help with stairs and things. Having no toes made walking difficult but she had mastered it over the years but still needed help now and then.

She explained how the care center gave her a hard time because she couldn't pick Sandy up at the designated time because of her job and even though her boss was sympathetic she had a job responsibility. She had to pay an extra fee to have someone stay late with her. Even though the payout from the insurance company left them without any financial burden it was still necessary for her to work and beside all that, she really liked her job.

"Mommy, today I asked Anthony to brush my hair and he said that it would be inappropriate and that he might get into trouble with the hospital. Do you think it would be Ok mommy?"

"Well, I am not sure. Don't you think it a pretty personal thing but if you want, I can talk to the hospital administrator and see what they say. In fact I will go and do that right now. It is time to go so I will meet you back in your room"

I hung around with Sandy until her mother came back and she explained to me the policy and that as long as Sandy didn't have any concerns then the hospital would look the other way.

We all said our goodbyes and I promised I would return the next day. Sara wasn't sure she could make it but gave me her phone number and I told her I would call the next evening after my visit. I left and her mother wheeled her back to her room.

The next evening after checkin in I went to Sandy's room and she was sitting there with her brush in her lap.

"Tomorrow I get to go home Anthony and she started to cry. I am not going to get to see you anymore am I?"

"Well I think we can work something out if it is Ok with your mother and maybe I can come visit you at home. Would you like that?"

"Oh that would be so nice. I am sure my mommy will be Ok with that but I will ask her tonight when I call her. Can you brush my hair for me?"

"Sure can angel let me have at it. I am not very good at this so you can tell me what to do"

I started brushing the long strands of silky blonde hair that hung down her back and she instructed me to start at her forehead and pull the brush right to the very end. Her hair was so soft and I was really having a good time brushing her.

We went down to the common room and sat talking, then at 8:00 she wanted to call her mother so we went to the supervisor to get permission to use the phone.

I had to hold the phone to her ear and she explained to her mother what I had said about visiting her at home and asked would it be Ok to give me their address so I could stop by when I had the time. Her mother was ok with that and after the call I took her back to her room. At 8:30 I had to leave and so with many tears and many hugs we parted.

Tomorrow she would be going home and I still needed to complete my community service work. The next couple of days went by quickly but Sandy never left my thoughts.

On Sunday I called to see how Sandy was and Sara invited me to come over for dinner. I didn't have community service on Saturdays or Sundays so I was free and although I was a little apprehensive about it, I agreed. Dinner was great and when everything was all cleaned and put away we decided to watch a movie. I felt somewhat strange sitting there with Sara on one side and Sandy on the other snuggled close, like we were a family and our inhibitions about being virtually strangers didn't exist.

I asked Sara if it would be Ok to stop by the next Sunday and promised Sandy I would come by again the following Sunday and she suggested that we make it a ritual and come by every Sunday from then on. I agreed. At 11:00 I bid farewell. 

About two months later I suggested that I come over early and we could all go to the park for a picnic. Sara packed a mean lunch and I picked up a bottle wine. We spent the whole day romping in the grass and I found myself flirting with Sara who responded quite favorably.

When we arrive back at their house, Sandy was already asleep in the car and Sara asked me to carry her into the house and put her to bed.

"What do you mean put her to bed?"

"Well you know, get her undressed and tuck her into bed?"

"Whoa, wait a minute here Sara..."

Before I could finish my protest, Sara explained to me that Sandy trusted me and so did she and that Sandy was just a little girl and that I shouldn't be embarrassed about putting a little girl to bed.

"Her pajamas are in the top drawer of the dresser" she yelled laughing

"You will pay for this"

"I hope so" replied Sara

I put Sandy on the bed and pulled off her shoes and studied her feet for the first time. She had tiny little stubs for toes and I was amazed at how she could walk with out toes. She did but couldn't go very fast and it was uncomfortable for her so Sara had a special chair made that she could almost stand in and made walking really easy for her although lots of times Sandy didn't use it saying that it made her feel like an invalid. 'I am a girl not a robot' she would say.

I removed her shorts and as I pulled them down, her panties followed, exposing her hairless pussy. I almost freaked out and didn't know what to do. I pulled off her shorts and pulled up her panties almost afraid to look then continued with her T-shirt. Her tiny breasts were amazing. They were two little cones with a puffy nipple and little white bumps surrounding the nipple. I quickly put on her pajamas, pulled back the covers and rolled her into place and covered her up. I kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave.

She whispered "It is Ok if you saw my muffy Anthony. I don't mind. I love you"

I whispered back "And what a beautiful little muffy it is angel and I love you too"

She was gone before I turned out the light but the image of her little pussy stuck in my mind.

When I entered the living room Sara was sitting on the couch and motioned me to come sit and she turned on the TV. She patted the couch right next to her and when I sat down, she turned and kissed me.

"You are such a sweet man Anthony"

The kiss lasted a long time and not having had sex for several months brought my cock to attention. My girlfriend had gone off to University several years ago and would come home once a month. For three days all we did was fuck and then she was off again. When she finally graduated a year ago she wanted me to move across the country but she knew when she asked what my answer would be and slowly over the course of the year her visits became less frequent and we finally decided to call it. I wasn't into looking for another woman just yet and although the break up was mutual it still bothered me.

Now here was Sara and she was a good woman with a nice home, a good job and our interests were pretty much the same and she did have a nice body and beautiful hair just like her daughter Sandy.

So our relationship moved to the next level and sex with Sara was fucking awesome, she hadn't had a lover since a year after Sandy was born. Her husband had left saying he couldn't deal with a deformed child and moved across the country and she hadn't heard from him since. She loved everything and had no inhibitions and we were good together.

Months went by and our relationship grew and we all decided that I should move in. Over the months Sandy became very affectionate and never missed an opportunity for a hug or a kiss and when we sat watching TV she always sat on my lap.

Over the months as well, it became my duty to bath her and get her ready for bed and pretty much everything else that had to do with the bathroom. She didn't want her mother to do it but insisted that it was my job. She could sit on the toilet without a problem but she couldn't wipe herself not for peepee nor poopoo as she called it. I would help her off with her cloths and aside from the obvious, her little body was practically normal. She would have been a real stunner but even with her abnormalities she was a beautiful little girl and I love her so.

I remember the first time I had to wipe her little bummy. I was so nervous about doing something that seemed to me a very very personal thing but Sandy assured me that she had no inhibitions about it and would lean forward exposing her crinkled little pooper. Never had I ever had any inappropriate thoughts or actions and treated her like the little girl she was. However, that first bummy wipe changed all that. I was actually getting aroused by it and was so ashamed at myself.

Each day just before her bath she would go for her poopoo and call me when she was done then straight into the bath after I cleaned her little bummy and each time I would get an erection but no longer did I feel ashamed. I actually started looking forward to it. I know it sounds perverted but seeing her little bummy and her muffy from behind was a beautiful sight.

She would sit in the tub and I would kneel on the floor in front of the tub and soap her all up and wash her hair and when it came time for private parts I felt a little uneasy the first time but she assured me that she didn't have any problem and that her mother had had to do it for her all her life so she was used to it and besides you wipe my bummy and muffy so you shouldn't have a problem washing them either. I found myself paying extra attention to her private parts, all so innocently at first but then making sure her bummy and her muffy were really clean.

Her birthday was coming up and so we were discussing it over dinner and how she would be eleven years old, an old woman she said. 

Later that evening as we were preparing for her bath and I had removed all her cloths and was about to lift her into the tub she stopped me and whispered.

"You know Anthony, when you wash my muffy I get all tingly and my muffy gets all wet and not just from you washing her. That is the most favorite part of my bath"

After hearing her say that I began to pay a lot more attention to cleaning her little pussy and her bummy and it always seemed so incestuous to me but I knew she liked it and so I continued. She would purr when I lay her back and soaped her little bald muffy. I liked it a lot as well and the soft puffiness of her little pussy was in dark contrast to her mothers, although her mother had a most beautiful cunt as well. 

Her mother's blonde hair glistened when I got her excited and it was such fine hair that it hadn't even curled. It just laid there like the hair on an oriental pussy. They both had pussy flaps and Sandy's were actually very long and protuded like little wings about an inch long.

I normally got home around 5:15 after picking up Sandy at the care center. I changed into my sweat pants and a T-shirt. On most days she would go and do her homework and I would prepare supper but tonight we were doing order in pizza so I decided to sit it out on the couch. I had a couple of hours to burn before Sara got home.

About 15 minutes later Sandy came hobbling into the living room and plunked herself down on my lap as usual. I don't say hobbling in a derogatory way but that is how she walked, mostly on her heels because without toes it is hard to maintain your balance.

She snuggled into me and put one leg on either side of mine. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close burying my face in her hair. The usual for us. Even when Sara was with us Sandy took control of my lap. Sara would just smile and many times she commented on how Sandy and I had become so close. I assured her that the feelings were mutual and for all intents I treated her like my daughter.

She squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable.

"What's up angel, can't get comfortable?"

"Anthony, can I call you Daddy? You are just like my Daddy, well not really you are so much better than him. I never even saw him and my mom doesn't have any pictures of him and seeing as how I don't really have a Daddy will you be my Daddy?"

"Awwww angel, that is so sweet. Of course you can and of course I will be but I think you need to ask your mommy first you know so that everyone is Ok with it. I don't mind and I would be very proud to call you my daughter. You are so beautiful and such a wonderful little girl"

"Can I call you Daddy until I ask my mommy?"

"Sure"

We sat like that for almost ten minutes and then she dropped the hammer.

"Daddy, would you rub my muffy?"

I coughed.

"What did you say?"

"Will you rub my muffy. I really like it in the bath but lately I have wanted to feel it more and more. Will you?"

"Oh angel are you sure, do you know what you are asking me to do? I know you like it in the bath and that is why I do it for you. It is wrong angel. You are just a little girl and if your mother or anyone else ever found out, even about the bath I would end up in jail"

"But Daddy, if nobody knows how can it not be Ok. If it is only you and I that know, you can't get into any trouble will you?. Please will you, just a little Ok. I promise just a little"

There was no way I could refuse my little angel anything and now she was asking me to cross a line that was so wrong but I couldn't refuse this either, wrong or not.

"Ok but just a little and just this once Ok"

I felt so awkward and just sat back holding her for almost five minutes.

"Well are you going to rub my muffy Daddy?"

"Sure, Ok. Jeez I am so nervous Sandy"

"Just think like we are in the bath, it is the same thing Daddy"

"Well no it isn't the same thing. This is totally wrong Sandy and I am nervous to even begin"

I hesitated, then moved my hand down and lifted up her skirt draping it over her belly and gingerly slid my fingers over her little mound just cupping it. I could feel the heat radiating from her tiny cleft. The soft cotton panties felt warm under my fingers. I slowly began sliding my hand up and down ever so softly and then applying a bit more pressure as I got bolder. I could feel her pussy flaps under her panties and when I pressed my finger on her button she moaned softly. I worked her button back and forth feeling it harden under my finger and after a few minutes she was panting.

"Can you touch me inside my panties Daddy?"

"Sure if you want me to, of course I can"

I slipped my hand inside her panties. Lower and lower I went until I touched her mons. Feeling her now was certainly nowhere near the same as in the bathtub, this was purely sexual and I froze. My cock jumped and in less than 10 seconds was a full blown hardon.

"Come on Daddy, you said you would rub my muffy and mommy is going to be home soon so please Daddy"

I moved my hand down even further cupped her tiny pussy and immediately felt wetness leaking through her lips. I pulled a finger through them and stopped at her clitoris. I massaged it very softly, moving it from side to side and the results were evident. Sandy was purring.

"Oh Daddy I like that so much and I promise I won't tell anyone. Just our secret. I do so love you and now you have shown me that you love me too"

"Oh angel, your little pussy is so beautiful and you are so wet. You are only nearly eleven years old and your little muffy really likes this huh?"

"Yes she does Daddy and since the first time you touched her in the bath she has wanted to feel your fingers on her. You make her so happy and you make me very happy. I love you so much Daddy"

Massaging her little pussy was having an affect on me as well and my cock was hard and flexing.

"What is that poking me in my bummy Daddy?"

"Awww angel, this is so wrong you know and my penis is hard now"

"Why does it get hard?"

"Well, you know how excited you get when I rub your little muffy, well men get excited by that too and now I am excited"

"So what does a penis look like Daddy?"

"Well some day when you are a big girl you will find out"

"Why can't I see yours now Daddy. I won't tell anyone"

"How about if we just concentrate on you right now sweety"

"Ok but you will show it to me won't you?"

"I won't make any promises"

Her little pussy was so wet and I could feel her panties soaking up her abundant juices. I cupped her pussy and played with her little hole, just putting the tip of my finger inside then sliding it up to softly flick her nubbin. I kept this up for what seemed an eternity, way out there over the line but enjoying it probably as much as she was.

"Oh Daddy I love that so much and when you put your finger inside my muffy it make me tingle even more"

Softly ever so softly I rubbed her clitoris and I could feel her bummy cheeks clenching slightly and her legs started to jerk until she suddenly stiffened her legs and started bucking at my hand.

"Yes Daddy oh yes, oh that feels so good and I am getting a really funny feeling in my muffy. Oh Daddy I love you so much"

Sandy shuddered and bucked her hips at my hand as she started to orgasm. My little girl was having her first orgasm. Sandy was so far past control, bucking and moaning as each wave of pleasure gripped her tiny body sending spasms to her muffy until finally she collapsed against me, spent.

"Oh Daddy that was the most wonderful thing. What happened?"

"Well angel, you had an orgasm, did you like it?"

"Like it, I loved it, can we do more, can we, can we, please Daddy let's do more"

"Well angel I think we need to prepare for your mother getting home and let's go and change your panties and I will wash the ones you have on and we need to clean your muffy too"

We went to the bathroom and I washed her muffy and rinsed out her panties and put them in the hamper. Sandy and I went back to the living room, turned on the TV and watched a kids show until her mother got home. She had a grin on her face and every time she looked at me she beamed a smile.

"Oh Daddy I do so love what you did to my muffy. I want one of those organismos every day. Promise?"

"It is an orgasm Sandy and I am not going to promise but when the opportunity presents itself maybe. Maybe"

Sara got home around 7:00 and called before she came as was usual and I got on the phone immediately and ordered the pizza. The pizza delivery showed up about 15 minutes after Sara arrived and she barely had time to get out of her work cloths before sitting down to eat. She was exhausted.

After pizza and cleaning up we snuggled on the couch to watch a feel good movie. Sandy sat in my lap as usual and Sara snuggled with her head on my shoulder. 

"Mommy, can I call Anthony 'Daddy'?"

"Well honey, he is the closest thing to a daddy you have so if Anthony doesn't mind then I guess it would be ok"

"Can I call you Daddy from now on?"

"Sure angel, if it makes you happy sure. I will do anything to make you happy and I think you know that"

It was a wonderful evening. Sara and I made love that night with a passion from me that Sara commented on later. I told her that I loved her and that I had been thinking about her all day long.

The next day was a cooking day and I didn't have a minute to spare before Sara got home and I could tell by the look on Sandy's face that she was looking forward to a repeat of the previous day and walked around the kitchen pouting.

"What's the matter sweety, you don't look very happy"

"I so want to sit on the couch with you Daddy but you are so busy that I won't be able to"

"You mean have another orgasm, you dirty little girl."

"Yes, I want to have another orgasm Daddy and I don't know if I can wait until tomorrow and you told me I could see your cock"

"I knew this would happen and I am a fool for falling for it. So you want to do that again huh? Well maybe tommorrow Ok, or maybe later when I bath you"

"But it won't be the same Daddy, it won't be the same. I really liked it on the couch and I want to feel that funny feeling again and I like how your thingy pokes me in my bummy"

 

"Well I don't see how I can do that for you today sweety"

"Can I just see your cock then?"

'Awww angel not today Ok. Please sweety I am really busy here with supper and I promise I will show you tomorrow"

"You promise?"

"Yes and I am a fool for saying so"

Off she went, happy and I so much wanted to do what she asked but time was not in the making that day.

That night after supper we snuggled as usual and Sandy kept wiggling her way into my crotch. Once she felt my hard on, she settled down a bit with it securely nudged between the crack in her cute little bum cheeks. 

Sara was really tired so we didn't fool around but we talked for a while about Sandy and how she seemed to be so much happier now that I had moved in and she had someone she could call daddy.

We talked over breakfast and Sara said that she would pick up chinese on the way home so she wouldn't get home until almost 8:00.

The day at the office was the same shit, different pile and at times I had trouble keeping my mind on work. Sandy's little pussy kept floating through my mind.

I was looking forward to the couch and had thought about it several times during the day and got an erection each time. I couldn't believe I was getting excited about touching her little muffy but I was. 

I picked up Sandy a bit early because I had an errand to run for work and got there around 4:00. I only had to wait a few minutes for her to gather her stuff and off we went home.

We were no sooner in the house and Sandy headed directly to the couch.

"No sweety, put your things away first and I will come help you change into something comfortable Ok"

"Ok"

I went to our bedroom and put on my sweat pants and a T-shirt, my normal garb around the house and went to Sandy's room. She was sitting on the bed. I looked in her closet and pulled out a tank top and a pair of shorts and I helped her off with her cloths.

We both headed to the living room and she waited for me to sit down then wiggled her way into my crotch. My cock was aready hard as a pipe. I played with her until she had another orgasm.

"So now will you show me your cock?"

"Sure, I promised to Ok"

I pulled down my sweat pants and tucked the waist band under my balls. My cock was screaming hard and my head was whirling. What the hell was I doing?

Sandy was in shock. She stared at it for the longest time, her mouth half open, awe struck. Finally after about 2 minutes she spoke.

"Daddy, your cock is so big. Is it always like that?"

"No baby girl, only when Daddy gets excited, like he is right now"

"Can I touch it?"

"Well I don't see why not but just this once. Take a good look and a good touch because this is the last time, understand"

"Yes, Daddy I understand"

She moved closer and tried to rubbed it with her short arms and even tried to put the two of them together trapping it in between. THe best she could do was to rub it by turning a bit sideways. Then she got the bright idea and leaned forward capturing it in the crook of her neck.

"Wow Daddy that is the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my life. It is so hot and so hard and so big and I can feel it get bigger each time it pulses. It is so beautiful"

I let her play with my cock for about 5 minutes then called it.

"Ok that is enough young lady, you had your look and your feel so let's watch some TV and wait for your mother"

She pouted and protested but I tucked it back into my pants and sat down.

Our daily play sessions continued for a few weeks and each time she convinced me to let her play with my cock after she had her orgasm. I loved playing with her tiny hairless cunt and she loved it too and couldn't get enough. A few times I let her relax a bit and made her come a second time. She really like the second ones and it was usually about 15 minutes before she could even stand.

One day Sara called me at work and told me that they were having a staff meeting and that she wouldn't be home until 9:00 and that lunch was being provided. I told her not to worry and that Sandy and I would go to Micky-Ds on the way home.

We got home just after 5:00 and changed into my sweat pants and went to Sandy's room to get her out of her school cloths.

"Today I am going to show you something special, now you just lay back on your bed and relax"

I rolled her over onto her tummy and unbuttoned her skirt and white blouse then rolled her over onto her back. I pulled her skirt down and lifted her blouse off. She lay there with just her panties on. We stared at each other and I could tell by the smile on her face that she was ready for anything.

Her feet were dangling over the edge of the bed. I leaned over her and gently kissed her little breasts. They quickly formed a nipple and I could pull the whole thing into my mouth. Letting my tongue flick over the nipple sent shivers of delight through her tiny body and she moaned loudly.

"Oh Daddy that feels so wonderful. My little titties really like that"

"Oh they do huh? Well just wait for what is next"

I knelt down in front of her and spread her knees apart then moved up until my face was inches away from her pussy. I pulled her panty crotch to one side then leaned forward and kissed her little cunt softly.

"Oh Daddy what are you doing?"

"Now I am going to show you something really really special and I think you will really like it"

I licked her sweet muffy, the taste was a mixture of the days sweat and little girl juice and was purely erotic. She shivered and clamped her thighs against my face. I waited for her to relax again then stuck my tongue into her tiny hole then slurped up her juice sliding my tongue up through her labia stopping at her clitoris, then flicked it with my tongue.

"Oh Oh Daddy that feels so wonderful. Do more like that"

I lapped at her little bald muffy, drinking in her already flowing virginal juices then slid my tongue back up to her clitoris and sucked it into my mouth. It grew quickly into a tiny cock. Her clitoris was big for a little girl and I had no trouble keeping it pinched between my lips as my tongue flicked at it. She was writhing against my face. I slid my arms under her legs and wrapped them around her, my fingers separating her labia and plunged my tongue deep into her virginal muffy hole. 

Sandy was moaning and writhing as I continued my action on her muffy and then out of nowhere, she stiffened her legs and began flapping her arms against the bed. 

"Daddy, Daddy I am getting that funny feeling again. I am having an orgasm Daddy Oh Daddy lick my muffy, oh yes Daddy lick me"

I continued licking and sucking her little girl juice for almost two minutes before she collapsed on the bed, limp and spent...for now.

"So did you like my special treat angel?"

"Oh Daddy that was so awesome, can I have another?"

"Sure baby girl, you want one right now"

"Oh yes Daddy, I want more and more"

There is nothing in this world sweeter than licking a young girls cunt and I could do it for hours and quite sure Sandy would be all for it.

I went to work on her and within a couple of minutes she was in the waves of ecstacy, her orgasm much stronger than the first one. I didn't let up and kept at her, sucking her juices, plunging my tongue into her hairless little girl pussy. She was so enjoying herself. I gave her 5 orgasms and finally she couldn't take it any more. Her clitoris had become so sensitive that just a small flick send shock waves through her tiny body.

"So do you want more now baby girl?"

"Oh no Daddy, you are so wonderful and I feel so awesome. Is there anything better than that Daddy"

"Well yes there is but that is another day maybe"

"Can I see your cock now?"

"Well sure you can. Let's go to the bathroom and wash your muffy then put on your cloths"

I washed her muffy and her bummy. Her pussy had oozed so much juice that her bummy was wet. I carried her back to her room and got her dressed. She sat on the edge of the bed in anticipation.

I pulled down my sweat pants and my cock sprang out like a snake ready to strike. She jumped back and the thrill of my cock always seemed to catch her by surprise.

"I wish I had hands Daddy so I could touch it"

I moved closer to her and put my cock in the crook of her neck. Sandy tilted her head to the side trapping my cock between her lower jaw and her shoulder.

"It feels so warm and it is so hard Daddy and the end is so wet and soft. How come?"

"Well it has to be hard to work and it is wet because he is all excited, just like when you get excited, your little pussy gets all wet"

She brushed her cheek back and forth, feeling the hardness.

"It feels nice Daddy. I like it a lot and it is leaking a whole lot of juices"

"Can I taste it?"

"Would you like to taste it? Like I tasted yours angel?"

"Can I?"

"Only if you want baby girl. Daddy will hold it for you"

"No I want to"

I slid my cock away from her face and watched as she took her forearms and gripped it between them. She gingerly moved her mouth closer until it was almost touching my knob, then stuck out her tongue and just touched the hole scooping a stringlet. 

Sandy slurped it into her mouth then ran her tongue over her lips.

"That tastes good Daddy, can I have more?"

"Sure baby girl, Daddy's cock is yours now just like your little muffy is mine. You go ahead and enjoy yourself for a bit"

Sandy licked the end of my knob, slurped it then looked to see where it was coming from. She stuck her tongue into the hole then put her lips against my knob and sucked. She was rewarded by more juice. She sucked again only this time she took my whole knob into her warm mouth. She sucked hard and I could feel the draw on my balls.

"Oh baby girl. Daddy likes that a lot"

"I like it a lot too Daddy. I feel so wicked but your juice tastes so good"

"Listen angel, if Daddy has an orgasm there will be a lot of juice come squirting out of the end"

"Then please Daddy, have an orgasm. I want to take all of your juice. I want more"

Sandy began to suck more and more of my cock into her warm mouth and suck she could. My cock was sliding into her mouth almost half way and with each suck I came closer until finally I felt the churn.

"Oh baby girl, Daddy is coming. I am going to cum in your mouth Sandy. Get ready, oh yes angel suck Daddy's cock"

She renewed her enthusiastic sucking and within a few seconds I felt the first spurt launch from the end of my cock and enter the warmth of her mouth. She gagged at first spurt but caught herself when the second hit. She gulped them both down and was ready when the third and fourth spewed from my bulbous knob. The last one was just a reflex action but she kept sucking as if there was more coming. When she sensed that it was all gone, she looked up at me with a huge smile on her lovely face.

"Did I do good Daddy?"

"My sweet little angel, you did more than good. That was fantastic. Did you like it?"

"Yes I sure did Daddy that was so wonderful. That is going to be my favorite thing now. Can we do it again tomorrow Daddy?"

"Sure we can angel, we can do it whenever you want but this has to be our secret, you understand that don't you? You cannot tell anyone, not even your best friend at school otherwise they will put Daddy in jail"

"Oh you don't need to worry about our secret Daddy"

"How about we go and watch some TV while we wait for your Mommy"

"Ok"

We watched Shrek III and I quite enjoyed it. I had seen the first two as had Sandy and we both laughed and giggled the whole time. She sat on my lap as usual and I didn't put my hands inside her panties but I played with her muffy. She really liked the closeness we had developed. She was my little girl in every way and she gave herself to me completely.

Sara got home at 9:15 and joined us on the couch. She was exhaused. I told her that she should just shower and head to bed and after she was done I would get Sandy ready for bed. She declined and said that she would shower and spend a few minutes with me before we went to bed.

I prepared Sandy's bath for her. I cleaned her muffy really good, like she liked it and even pushed my finger into her bummy a little ways.

"That feels good when you do that Daddy. My little bummy likes that and it make my muffy tingle just like when you play with my button" she whispered in my ear

"Well tomorrow I will lick your bummy, how about that" I whispered back

I felt a shudder go through her.

"So I am assuming that you would like that huh?"

"I think so but isn't that kind of dirty?"

"Well your bummy is as clean as your muffy so I don't know. I guess so but if you don't want to..."

"Oh Daddy I want to do whatever you want to do. When you licked my muffy today I thought I was going to explode. The feeling was so powerful and when I had my orgasms I thought I was going to explode"

"Well explode you did angel, right into my mouth"

"Just like you exploded into mine Daddy, your orgasm is so awesome, I love it so"

I dried her off and carried her to her room, dressed her in her pajamas and tucked her in but not before giving her a big kiss. She returned it, lips on lips.

"Do you want me to send in your mommy for a goodnight kiss angel?"

"Sure Daddy"

I called Sara and headed to the living room and plunked myself down on the couch turning on the TV.

About ten minutes later Sara came to join me.

"You know she really love you Anthony and so do I love you very much. She is such a different girl since you have come into our lives and I don't ever want that to change"

"Listen Sara, I love you very much and love Sandy like she is my real daughter. Would you like to get married?"

I got up from the couch and bent down on one knee and proposed to Sara. It was spur of the moment and although I didn't have a ring She accepted and that night we made love so intensely. Sara really was good in the sack and loved everything and I mean everything.

The next morning we told Sandy of our plans. She was so happy with the news. We told her that after we got married, I would adopt her as my daughter for real. She would have a real Daddy.

Sandy and I continued our oral sex routine for well over a month until one day after school she set another chapter in motion. I was very content with just licking her muffy and her bummy and making her orgasm several times a day and over the course of time, she became a very good cock sucker, better than her mother by a long shot but fucking her had crossed my mind but because she was so small and my cock so big I was content to fuck her mother and Sara loved fucking.

We got home a little early I called her at 4:30 and told her we were at home and did she want me to cook. Sara said she would pick up pizza on the way home and would call me when she was ready to leave and I would call the pizza shop to place the order.

As usual Sandy and I went to her bedroom to play. She really liked me licking her little rosebud ass and I must say that I love it as well.

Sandy was laying on her bed on her stomach. She had the cutest little ass. I was slurping up her muffy juice and concentrating on her bummy, pushing my tongue slowly into her pink little rosebud. She really like it when I rimmed her, softly tickling the crinkled little hole with the tip of my tongue when...

"Daddy, do you lick mommy's muffy and bummy too?"

"Uuuuhhhhh, well uuuuhhhhh, well yes as a matter of fact I do"

"And does she suck on your cock like I do?"

"Uuuuhhhhhh, yes she does, but I like it more when you do it"

"Really Daddy, you like it more with me?"

"I sure do baby girl, you suck my cock so much better than your mommy but I still like it when she does it"

"Daddy, do you put your cock in mommy's muffy?"

"Wow, what's with all the questions about your mommy?"

"Well, I like sucking on your big cock and I really love it when you lick my bummy and make my muffy wet and make me orgasm but I keep thinking about other things too, like I know that guys put their cocks in women's muffys and stuff and I want to do that too. I have thought about it a lot actually and wonder why you don't put your cock in my muffy"

"Oh baby girl, you are just a little girl and your muffy is so tiny and my cock is so big and that would definitely be crossing another line and I really don't know that we should go there"

"But you say that you love me and if you love me you will do all the things that people who love each other do"

"Awww come on don't you play that card with me angel. You know I love you and you know I will do anything for you but don't you think you are a little young for that. Licking your muffy is one thing but fucking is another"

"But Daddy..."

"Listen young lady, first you wanted me to touch your little button, then you wanted to see my cock, then touch it, then suck it and now you want to fuck it too"

"Can weeeeeee Daddy, please, can we just rub it against my muffy at least. I so want to feel it against my muffy"

"You know you are so bad. You know that huh?"

"Yaaaa Daddy but you like it too right, you like playing with me like this don't you?"

"Yes I do angel and we are playing with fire here you know that right?"

"Come on Daddy at least let me feel it against my muffy, please Daddy"

"Ok just a little then, but just a little"

"Oh goody goody gumdrops"

I rolled her over onto her back and continued kissing her muffy, sucking her little clitoris making her jerk each time flicked my tongue over it. I sat up on my heels and pulled her legs, one over each of my thighs and held my cock against her muffy then slid it up and down her wet little slit. She felt so warm.

"That feels so nice Daddy and your cock feels really hot against my muffy. I like it when it touches my button Daddy"

I continued and an involuntary jerk of my hips at just the right spot sent the knob of my cock just inside her labia. It felt so warm and wonderful. I held it there for a few seconds then pushed a little further until my knob was completely inside her tiny hole.

"Oh Daddy dearest, that feels so wonderful. Do more please I like how it feels"

I pulled back until the tip was just inside and pushed again. Her flower opened to accept my knob with ease and I felt no resistance as I pushed a little more inside her tiny muffy until I had almost two inches of my hard cock in my baby girls little bald pussy. I pulled back out and pushed back in several times until she was writhing against me.

"Daddy oh Daddy you are so wonderful and your big cock feels so good inside me. Do more Daddy please I want to feel more Ok"

I was beyond control and the feeling of her tight little girl pussy wrapped around my pulsing cock and watching it extend her labia when I pulled out and then disappear when I pushed back in was so erotic. I loved my baby girl and she loved me.

"Listen angel, Daddy is going to push his cock into your little muffy but it will probably hurt a little bit but don't worry it will only hurt for a minute or two so just bear with it Ok"

"Ok Daddy. My muffy really likes your cock and it makes me feel so wonderful and I just want more"

I continued for a few more minutes slowly inching more and more of my cock into her baby girl pussy and then I felt her hymen. The look on her face when my cock pressed against it was one of pure lust. Beads of sweat formed on her upper lip and under her eyes. Sandy was so ready. She licked her lips.

"Do it Daddy. I know what that is and it feels funny when you touch it but I want to feel all of you Daddy"

Without waiting for her to ready herself I plunged my cock through her hymen and buried my cock deep into her, my balls were pressed against her sweet little ass cheeks. I held her tight as she squirmed against me.

"That wasn't so bad Daddy, it hardly hurt at all. It just felt like little needles"

I held her close for almost a minute then pulled out about an inch and drove back into her again, all the while keeping eye to eye contact. Not a single sign of pain or even a wince on her sweet face. I held my cock deep in her tiny pussy for about ten seconds each time then pulled out, each time pulling back a bit more until my knob was all that was inside before I drove it back into her. 

"Yes Daddy, I like this so much. It makes me all full inside and I can feel your big cock pulsing in my pussy and it feels so hot Daddy. Are we fucking now?"

"Yes angel we are fucking. You like this huh? Well Daddy is going to fuck you like a big girl now and I am going to fill your little pussy with my milk Ok"

"Oh yes Daddy fill me up"

I angled my cock so my knob passed over her spot each time and I could feel her body tense each time until she was panting. My balls were full and I knew that my cock was ready to spew my milk into her.

"Daddy is going to shoot his milk baby girl. Get ready"

I could feel my cock grow a little harder and my knob a little fatter and I could feel my angel's body becoming tense and her pussy started contracting, sucking my cock into her tiny hairless pussy, getting ready for her Daddy's millk. I spewed.

"Oh baby girl Daddy is coming angel. Awwwrrrrrrr yes feel me baby girl"

She writhed and panted loudly. Her hips bucked at mine seeking more of my cock as I pumped at her. 

"Yes Daddy I can feel your big cock squirting, it feels so hot and so mushy. I like how it feels Daddy. More Daddy, do more"

My cock shot spurt after spurt of my hot sperm into my baby girls tiny pussy, the sopping wet sound of my cock forcing my sperm out her filled the room. She was squealing and moaning as her own orgasm gripped her tiny body. So much sperm, so little pussy space. I felt like I pumped a river into her and she just lay there taking it all with a smile.

After several minutes, the ecstacy subsided and we both looked at each other for the longest time smiling.

"Daddy that was so wonderful. Does mommy have orgasms like that?"

"Well yes she does but my orgasm with you is much more intense and I really like the feeling of your tight little pussy Sandy, my angel you are so beautiful"

"I love you Daddy and want to do this all the time Ok. I can't think of anything more wonderful than feeling your cock in my muffy"

"Listen angel, it is almost 6:00 and I think we should go and wash up then you do your homework or your mother will be wondering what we have been doing all this time in the house and we don't want her asking any questions that might need an explanation we can't justify"

"Ok Daddy but after I do my homework if mommy isn't home yet can we play on the couch, you know just rubbing my muffy?"

"Sure angel, I love the feel of your little muffy and love giving you orgasms"

We both went to the bathroom and washed our parts really good, hands, face, inside my nose. One thing about licking pussy that has caught more men is they don't think about the juice that ends up inside their nose and a woman knows her smell and can detect the smell of a strange pussy on the first kiss.

Sandy went to do her homework and I went and fixed a drink, turned on the TV and sat down to relax. Sandy was done her homework at 7:00 and just as she came into the living room, Sara called saying that she was just locking up. I called for Pizza and went back to the couch. Sandy was waiting and as soon as I plunked myself down she was on top of me, legs straddled.

I toyed with her muffy and gave her another orgasm before her mother got home. She was so wonderful that little girl and just loved me playing with her muffy. 

Once Sara got home and all the hugs and kisses were done, we moved to the living room with our pizza and put on a movie. We ate pizza while we watched a movie that ended around 9:30 and it was time for Sandy's bath. We didn't play too much in the bath but I made sure her little muffy and bummy were sparkling clean and she mewled the whole time.

Sandy had her arm wrapped around my head and whispered "Oh I do so like this Daddy, you are so good to my muffy and my bummy likes it too"

After her bath I put her to bed and went to sit with Sara.

"She loves you so much Anthony and I love you so much as well. You are so good to us"

"Well I can't think of any two people who deserve it more Sara. You are a beautiful woman and I love you very much and would do anything for you or Sandy"

We made passionate love that night and even though I had pumped a river of cum into my little girl, there was still more for her mother. Sara really liked fucking and told me she never had orgasms with her ex like she did with me.

My life had changed and Sara and I got married. A couple of years went by and although Sara and I were so good together our sex life cooled off. We still had amazing sex often but there wasn't the real passion like it was when we first started.

Thankfully my little girl could not get enough of me and I couldn't get enough of her. Sandy's little titties quickly turned into full breasts and having sucked them so many times over the months gave them amazing nipples. I could make her orgasm just by sucking her breasts. 

We had sex of one sort or another every day and sometimes twice a day, and alway found time before Mommy got home to sit on the sofa and play with muffy. 

The End Copyright The Razor's Edge


End file.
